Dara Weiwu, The New Doctor who
by benumbing english
Summary: This is my version of Doctor Who. It's set in an alternate universe where the Doctor is a woman. She's in her first life, dealing with the Daleks and such. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 3 finally up! About damn time I got my butt in gear...
1. Finding Dara

Authors note: Okay this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so please be nice. I know I'm not the best writer and I know these characters are poorly developed but what do you expect? It's the first chapter! Other than that I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters (no matter how much I want David Tennant xD).

John Castor rubbed his graying temples as Bairbre Wera entered his classroom. They were both working overtime and decided to keep each other company.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She flicked her short brown hair out of her dazzling green eyes.

"It's that kid, Sachin."

"Faramond? What about him."

"His paper gives me a headache."

"His handwriting's not that bad!" She laughed.

"It's not his handwriting that bothers me. Have you noticed he's been overanalyzing everything for the past couple weeks? And then on other things he just completely blows them off!"

"He's a teenager, John, what do you expect?"

"But he used to be so good at his work! Now he's questioning the facts behind the French revolution, saying 2 plus 2 could also make six, stealing food from the cafeteria to take home and does God knows what with."

Bairbre patted his arm. "You're getting paranoid." she said. "It sounds to me that iyou're/i the one overanalyzing things."

"I just think there's something wrong with him."

"There's nothing wrong with him." She sat down at his desk and pulled out the papers she needed to grade. She paused for a second, staring at a paper. "Ok, John, I believe you."

"Why?" he looked up as she showed him Sachin's paper on religion. It had three words on it. 'Religion is ineffectual'. "He's on drugs." John said. "That's got to be it. We'll have to call his parents."

"Parent." Baribre corrected him.

"Right." He picked up the phone and paused. "What's his number?"

"Give me that." Baribre took the phone from John and slapped his hand when he reached out to take it from her. She dialed the number and put the call on speaker phone. Sachin's mother picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? I'm busy. Make it quick!" Ms. Faramond said agitatedly.

"Hello Ms. Faramond my name is Bairbre Wera, I'm one of your son's teachers. I'm just calling because I've spotted some abnormalities in his behaviour and was wondering if everything was alright at home."

"He hasn't been home." Ms. Faramond replied.

John and Bairbre exchanged a look. "Hasn't been home itoday?/i" she asked.

"No. He hasn't been home for a couple 3 weeks. He said he wanted to move out and he did. I haven't seen him since."

Ms. Faramond's indifferent tone scared Bairbre. "Do you know where he's living?"

"Yes. He lives in the park."

"What park? The mobile home park? The-"

"No! THE park! The one where all the little snot nosed 7 year olds go to play after school. The one in the middle of town."

"Ms. Faramond, nobody lives there."

"You can tell that to my son. Last I see him he said that's where he was living. Now can I go? I have people waiting for me!"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." She pressed the off button and stared at John who had his head on his fist.

"Druggie." he mouthed.

Bairbre shook her head. "I think we should go find him. If he's a homeless drug addict then..." her voice trailed off.

John nodded. "Shouldn't we call the cops first?"

No! What if it's a big misunderstanding? What have we honestly got to go on, John? I think we should go to the park and if he's not there, or if he is there and he's doped up, then we should call the cops."

"Alright then. Lets go." he got up and put on his jacket.

"What, now?!"

"No, next week. Yes now!"

She frowned and got up, following him out the door and to his Sedan. They drove to the park not saying a word. When they got there they couldn't find Sachin. They began wandering about the park. Finally John spotted him sitting next to a tree.

"Hello Sachin." Bairbre said.

Sachin looked up at her and smiled. His dark hair hung in his eyes, accenting his dark skin. He didn't look high. Starteled yes, and slightly confused, but not high. However, judging by the wardrobe of the woman coming up to him, she might be.

"Excuse me!" she called out. "You don't need to be there! There's dozens of other trees that you can be around! You don't need to be next to that one!" She was tan with blue eyes and had reddish hair in a hunter's style. She wore a tassled leather jacket over what appeared to be a maid's top and skirt. Her neck was wrapped with a short blue scarf. Her legs wore black stockings, whitish leg warmers, and orange hiking shoes and a feathered headband on her head.

'Oh yea.' John thought. 'Definately on something.' "And who might you be?" he asked.

"She's my... therapist." Sachin answered.

"You're therapist?!" Bairbre couldn't believe it.

"Yes... Ms. Weiwu. She's helping me through a uh... tough time."

"Oh you are?" John looked doubtfully at the woman.

"No?" she replied, finally getting close enough to hear them.

"No?" Bairbre and John asked in unison.

"No!" She said happily.

"Are you high?" John asked incredulosly(sp?)

"Oh yes. Completely high. So high you wouldn't believe it!" she seemed happy that they had asked.

"Haven't you ever gone to rehab?" John asked

"They won't take me!" She seemed even happier that he had asked THAT question.

"Then what are you doing with him?" Bairbre asked.

Ms. Weiwu looked stunned at this question, but after a few seconds of thought she said. "Teaching?"

"Teaching him what?" John asked.

"Teaching him about... plants?" Ms. Weiwu was growing increasingly nervous. "You're interrupting his studies. Leave now."

"Or you'll what?" Bairbre asked.

"I'll uhm..." she moved inbetween the teachers and Sachin. "I won't do anything except... look! A radioactive space monkey!!" She pointed behind them.

Despite themselves, they both turned to look. As they did so, Ms. Weiwu put her hand on the trunk of the tree. It opened up. When it did, Sachin quickly rolled inside. The two teachers turned around before the door could close. Ms. Weiwu stood in front of the opening, but it wasn't enough.

"What the bloody hell is that?" John asked, trying to get a better look.

"It's nothing! You don't see it!" Ms. Weiwu exclaimed.

"Is Sachin iinside/i that? Are you keeping him there?!" Bairbre was trying to get around Ms. Weiwu.

"Are you accusing me of being a kidnapper? What concrete evidece would satisfy you that I'm not?"

"Just step aside, Doctor Weiwu." John said.

"Doctor? What are you talking about?" Ms. Weiwu looked confused.

"Teacher, doctor, whatever you are, stand aside!"

Seeing there wasn't any way around it, Ms. Weiwu stood aside and allowed them inside the tree. Once the two teachers were inside Ms. Weiwu closed the door. Inside the tree was an entire inside of a ship.

"I'm dreaming." said John Castor. "I'm dreaming. There's no way we're inside a tree. There no way!"

"You didn't seem to question it when you were ioutside/i it." Ms. Weiwu said.

"I don't get it." Bairbre said. "Who iare/i you?"

"Dara Weiwu. Gallifrean. Time Lady. Doctor, not the kind you're thinking. And fugitive. Any questions?" Dara put her hands behind her back.

"I... still don't get it." said John.

"I am not of this race. I am not of this earth. I am a wanderer in the fourth dimension of space and time, cut off from my own people by distances beyond the reach of your most advanced science."

John snorted in laughter. "I highly doubt that."

"It's true." Sachin piped up. "We're in a time AND space machine."

"No we're not! We're in a tree!" John said.

"And that's more plausible?" said Dara.

"That's it! I'm gone!" John began walking towards the door, Bairbre in tow. "Come on, Sachin."

"No." Sachin stood his ground.

"No?" Bairbre looked at him.

"No. I don't want to go back. I want to stay with Dara. She promised me when she was better and when the ship was fixed that she'd let me travel with her."

"We're not leaving without you." Bairbre said.

"Then prepare to take a ride." Dara said from the control panel. "Because there's people gathering around this tree and it's not safe for me to be here anymore." She pressed a few buttons on her ship, there was a loud whirring noise and the tree in the park disappeared.

Author's note: Ok that's the first chapter. I know it's short but I'm only going to continue this if I get at least 3 people that want me to continue it. Did you catch the modified quotes from the very first season? If you did, congrats! Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Back in time

Thank you for your positive support! I've decided to continue this. I think you know that I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did. But if wishes were crackers I'd be even fatter, and I don't want that!

The TARDIS gave a jolt and the three humans fell to the floor.

"Where are we?" asked Sachin.

"Not sure yet." Dara said, "Look outside."

Sachin stepped over to what appeared to be a small television set. "It's very foresty." he said."We could be-"

"AHA!!" Dara exclaimed loudly. "We are in the Stone Age of the primitave peoples of Earth."

"Uhm, Dara? Most people... we just... call it the Stone Age." Sachin said.

"Huh... That's interesting." Dara observed him for a moment and then resumed to punching the buttons on the consol.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear correctly?"

Dara turned around with a start. John Castor and Bairbre Wera were on their feet and staring at her. She raised an eyebrow: she had completely forgotten their existence.

"Did you just say that we were in the Stone Age?" John asked.

"I did." Dara nodded.

"But that's impossible!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"CHILDREN!!" Bairbre stepped between Dara and John. "Do I have to seperate you two?" She looked from one to the other.

"He started it." Dara said resentfully. "If you don't believe me, sir, then you can just step outside."

"Fine then, I will! I can assure you, madam, that we are still very much in 20th century America."

"Is this a bet? Because I will gladly bring out the automatic changer."

The two teachers looked at her with a curious expression on their face, then looked at Sachin.

"She means the calculater." He answered.

"Yes, that! Although there was this one time I actually thought it was a clothes changer for those who were to lazy to dress themselves. I used it and had a rather embarassing experience of going outside in nothing but my knickers." Dara's voice trailed off.

John glared at her and then walked to the door. He took a breath and opened it, stepping out into the late afternoon sun. He looked around, not believing it, and faced Dara again. "Where the hell have you taken us." It wasn't a question.

"I told you. Everybody out of the ship! We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

"I thought we left because it wasn't safe for you anymore." Bairbre fell into step beside Dara and looked up at the woman, who was a good five inches taller than her.

"This is true. But what fun is going to a place and not doing anything?" She closed the door to the oak tree.

"You!" John pointed at Dara with mad eyes.

"Me!" Dara said happily, oblivious to his anger.

"Take us back!"

"Can't do that. Not at the moment."

"I demad it."

"And I demand that I be allowed to go back home and forget that I've ever encountered Earth." She paused for a second and stared into his eyes. "Just because you want something doesn't make it appear. It's not safe for me in your time period yet."

"Why?" Bairbre asked.

"My people are looking for me. You don't know this but I found a tracking device on my ship. I discarded it in your century. When I came back to find you talking to Sachin, I had detected Time Lords in your century. They had found me. It's not safe yet."

"Why are they looking for you?" John asked, disbelieving humor in his voice.

Dara's eyes fixed his in a deathglare. "That is a discussion you and I will never have, Mr. Castor. I suggest you leave it at that."

John seemed to shrink under her stare. When he backed off Dara smiled once more. "Now! Let's go explore, shall we?"

"Isn't it supposed to change?" Sachin asked, staring over her shoulder.

"What now?" Dara turned around to see her TARDIS was unchanged. Her oak tree was clearly visible amongst the pines and spruces. She frowned. "What the-? TARDIS, why haven't you changed?"

Slowly, the TARDIS moved its branches to reveal a small baby bird. Dara was shocked.

"TARDIS!" she exclaimed. "You can't keep it!"

The TARDIS moved its branches protectively in front of the bird.

"What about food and water?"

There was a loud groaning sound and a small worm-like protrusion appeared near the baby bird. It wiggled and the bird attempted to eat it, not with much luck.

"And what if we don't land on a planet or space station with any sort of atmosphere?"

The TARDIS's branches moved closer, not wanting to let the bird go.

Dara sighed. "Fine, you can keep it. But don't expect me to bring it in with me! I'll not have bird droppings in my home."

The TARDIS straightened up, as if happy, and Dara turned around to find the two teachers were staring at her. Sachin, however, was looking at the TARDIS.

"I didn't know you could talk to it." He said.

Bairbre was clinging to John. "The tree moved." she said. "The tree moved, John! What have we gotten ourselves into!" She started sobbing on his shoulder.

John deftly reached in his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigaretes. Without looking, he lit a cigarette. "I don't know, Bairbre, I just don't know anymore."

There you go people! That was the chapter. It'll take a bit longer with the next chapter because I'm still not sure how I should introduce them to the beings of the time so... yea. It may take a while but keep checking back once every couple weeks maybe. It shouldn't take more than a month... I hope... ; If you have any suggestions for me I'll gladly listen to them. Reviews are wonderful and much appreciated. David Tennant is my sexy love slave... Uh... I CAN EXPLAIN!!! xP


	3. Captured

Author's note: Yes it's short, so sue me why don't you? I like to keep you people hanging by a thread. Plus I get to torture Amy-chan! Don't kill me, k? I'll send you lots of 9/Roseness

XYZ

Dara stared at them all. "Oh come on, don't be so dramatic. We're here, we might as well explore."

John glared at her through the haze of his cigarette. "And what exactly are we supposed to do? I've seen Star Trek. When you go back in time you're supposed to dress to blend in."

He was talking about his suit but as he looked at Dara he thought she might attract more attention than him with her maid getup.

"Well if you want to run around in the nude that's your choice, but in the mean time I'll be exploring in that direction." She pointed to her right and walked in that direction.

"I don't know about you two but I'm gonna follow her." Sachin smiled at the two teachers and hurried off after Dara.

John grudgingly followed them with Bairbre closely in tow. They stopped when they saw Dara and Sachin staring ahead, seemingly frozen in shock and/or terror. As they approached they saw the head of a young man peek his way around Sachin's head.

"Stay where you are!" He shouted as he turned Sachin to face them and held a rough blade to his throat. 

Bairbre screamed and ducked behind John, who instinctively placed his arms up to protect her.

Another, younger, head peered around Dara and shouted "Uncle, there are more!" He turned Dara around so that she was facing the teachers and, following the example of Sachin's captor, placed his blade at her neck. Dara didn't seem disturbed in the slightest. Confuzed maybe, but not disturbed.

A few other men came up on horses, and as John looked at them he realized. 'They're Mongols.'

The men on horses completely surrounded them and John felt Bairbre shiver against his back when one addressed them.

"Which are you, friend or foe?" A large Mongol said as his horse reared and snorted.

"We are friends." Dara said. "We have come to you in peace to help."

The large Mongol turned to her. "You are all dressed unnaturally. Are you from the North?"

"Yes." Sachin piped up. "We come from the far north."

The large Mongol studied them for a moment before asking "Which one of you is the leader?" 

"That would be me." Dara said.

The large Mongol looked her in the eyes and laughed. "A woman?" he gasped between laughs "A woman who does not hide her face is your leader?" he looked at the others, not believing it. "Surely you are the leader." he said to John.

"Not me. Her." John pointed at Dara. "She's the one that brought us here, she is our leader."

The large Mongol narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe you." he said. "I will take you to see Khan. He will get the truth out of you. Bind their hands!" He ordered the two holding swords.

The four travelers walked in a line between the Mongols with their hands bound and their heads down.

"Dara." Sachin whispered. "I thought the sensors said we were in the Stone Age!"

"They did." Dara whispered back. "The TARDIS's sensors must be malfunctioning."

"What'll we do?" John asked. 

"We'll do as they say. If nothing else we must stay alive." Dara said. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get us out of this."

XYZ

Author's note: Sorry that took so damn long. It actually didn't take me long to write (as you could probably tell) but my internet kept going awol on me. Stupid internet. Anyway... Next time on the adventures of Dara Weiwu: The four travelers will meet Kahn, but will they survive the raid on Kiev? What is that thing that seems to follow Kahn? And what is Dara's real name? Will I ever stop talking like the guy on DragonballZ? Tune in next time to find out! shoots self for being stupid


End file.
